battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Coiny and Pin
Coiny and Pin had little, if any at all, interactions in Season 1. This was due to early eliminations and not on the same teams. However, in Season 2, their relationship is seen to the fullest, as they are the only ones to be on W.O.A.H. Bunch the entire season so far. In this season, they try to come up with ideas to win contests together. Battle for Dream Island .]] In Barriers and Pitfalls, when Pin got stuck on the rising wall by Teardrop, Coiny apologized to Pin for having to climb her. In Sweet Tooth, Coiny and Pin competed for their respective teams in the eating contest, and were very close together for the duration of it. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Coiny convinces Pin to switch teams, and is seen talking with her at the end of the episode. go to BFDIA's first Cake at Stake.]] In Get Digging, Coiny and Pin were the only contestants safe on W.O.A.H. bunch at Cake at Stake. Pin tells Coiny that his prize is some yoyleseeds. The two give each other a high five, but Teardrop gets in the way. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Coiny and Pin had almost no interactions, if any, in this episode. However, Pin did seem concerned about Coiny dying. Throughout Zeeky Boogy Doog, Coiny and Pin are strategizing, and give each other a high five at the end when they win the challenge together. Also, Pin recovered Coiny as soon as she could. In the elimination of Get in the Van, when Pin loses her limbs, Coiny is looking at her, and appears to be concerned for her loss. In No More Snow!, Coiny attempted to get Pin out of the mixture of snow and gasoline from the FreeSmart Van, but was unable to free her even with Bomby's help, and when the tree was struck by Lightning, the duo fled. In It's a Monster, after hearing her idea on threatening Puffball, Coiny says Pin is a genius. A pointy genius, but still a genius. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, after all of them defrosted and have the bag of money, Coiny asked if Pin did something tricky when Pin and Needle just suddenly found a bag of money while he was frozen. Pin said, "Coiny, if I was, I would tell you. You know that-" while Needle interrupted trying to tell the truth as Pin shuts her up leaving her upset. After the FreeSmart scene, Pin asked Coiny why Needle froze when she is metal while Leafy did not freeze but she's also metal. Coiny explained that Leafy is made of Yoyle metal meaning that Leafy is freeze-proof and started to make eye contact to each other as Pin interrupted their eye contacting and asked where Yellow Face is. Pin had also suggested Coiny throwing a stick to hit a button in the FreeSmart Supervan to help them, which Coiny did without difficulty. Theories * Pin and Coiny are possibly in love. The evidence is right above, and Coiny is probably breaking up with Needle. Category:Interaction Pages Category:Coiny Category:Pin